


Воскресное жаркое

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eating, Food Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Stuffing, Змеи могут раздвигать челюсти, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Азирафаэль был рад пригласить Кроули на ужин, так, как это делают люди. Он и представить себе не мог, что в приватной обстановке Кроули будет есть совсем не как человек. Belly stuffing без сексуального подтекста.





	Воскресное жаркое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunday Roast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141012) by [CircularShades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircularShades/pseuds/CircularShades). 

Азирафаэль завис, прямо как вторая рука на часах, отчаянно пытающаяся отсчитывать тиканье, но вновь и вновь сбивающаяся, и возвращающаяся к началу. Он спрашивал себя, ошарашенно, бормоча под нос, мог ли он это предвидеть. Он только на секунду вышел из комнаты за приборами для разделки гуся - центрального элемента и главного блюда ужина, приготовленного им только для него и Кроули. Уходя, он заметил, что Кроули расстегивает пуговицы своего жилета. Отметив это как что-то необычное, но не особенно _странное_, Азирафаэль не стал над этим задумываться.

Вернувшись, он увидел пустое блюдо и Кроули, открывшего рот шире, чем позволяли пределы нормального человеческого тела, и кости голеней гуся, все еще торчащие за его губами. Шея Кроули превратилась в один огромный мешок, самая широкая часть птицы уже прошла по его глотке. Азирафаэль наблюдал, застыв от шока, как Кроули произвел… что-то наподобие движения при икоте, и голени проскользнули в его рот полностью. Еще пара подобных конвульсий, и его ребра, казалось, поднялись, почти как ворота гаража, когда гусь проходил через нее. Вся масса птицы в итоге набилась в желудок Кроули, отчего его обычно плоский живот округлился и натянул ткань футболки.

Кроули тихонько рыгнул и повернул одну руку напротив лица – на ней осталось довольно много сока, все еще блестевшего на пальцах. Еще один тик часов, и Азирафаэль пришел в себя, осознав, что произошло. Если бы он и _мог _что-то предпринять тогда, время было упущено. Единственное, что он мог делать теперь – это комментировать.

\- Ты не _должен_ был глотать _всего гуся_ за _раз_!

Кроули оторвался от изучения своей руки, и ему хватило наглости выглядеть при этом удивленным.

\- Мы должны были его поделить?

\- Я его еще даже не _разделал_!

\- Мне не нужно, чтобы мою еду разрезали на маленькие аккуратные кусочки. Ты же не забыл, что я змий?

\- Нет, но…

Азирафаэль посмотрел на огромных размеров нож и вилку, которые он все еще держал наготове для задания, которое они уже не смогут исполнить.

\- … Я хотел, чтобы это проходило как светское мероприятие, ты же понимаешь. Как у людей. Есть определенный ритуал. Ты должен был… выдержать время, поддержать беседу. Это _прием пищи_. В нем нет смысла, если ты уже проглотил главное блюдо целиком.

Азирафаэль не знал, что еще можно было сказать после такого, да даже если бы и знал, то все равно прервался бы. От того, что лицо Кроули исказилось гримасой, его губа скривилась, когда он двинулся на месте, чистой рукой оттягивая пояс джинсов.

\- Все нормально, - сказал он, когда понял, что Азирафаэль заметил, все равно продолжив шарить рукой вокруг, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. - Джинсы стали немного маловаты.

Азирафаэль сдержал порыв указать, что джинсы Кроули _всегда _были ему немного маловаты. Он понял, на что на самом деле намекал Кроули. Он слышал, как скрипнула кожа ремня Кроули, пока он расстегивал его.

Ремень расстегнулся. Кроули шумно выдохнул через нос и сделал еще один виток пальцами, расстегивая пуговицу на джинсах, а потом потер рукой свой выпирающий живот. При виде этого Азирафаэль нахмурился, прежде чем наконец нашел в себе силы опустить руки и просто положить приборы на стол.

\- Лучше?

Он не сдержался от резкого тона, и решил не сожалеть об этом. Целый _гусь_…

Кроули откинулся на спинку стула, положив руку на живот. Теперь он снова осматривал стол, выгнув брови дугой над солнечными очками.

\- Ты действительно расстроился.

\- Просто, - нахмурился Азирафаэль, - я вложил в него столько труда, Кроули.

\- Я почувствовал. Он был славным. На нем же были розовые перчинки?

Кроули слизал немного сока с руки, которую все еще нужно было вытереть, затем потянулся за салфеткой.

\- Я понимаю, ты хотел сделать его особенным. Но мы же не на людях. Я не подумал, что мне нужно… вести себя, как человек. Я могу поесть еще. Если ты все еще настроен на беседу.

Вытерев руки, он подтянул к себе ближайшее блюдо: маленькую плетеную корзинку с воздушными хлебными пудингами.

\- Йоркширский?

Азирафаэль сжал губы в тонкую линию. Оставшаяся еда все еще _была_ вполне хорошей. Что, если не бросать всю эту затею, в конце концов… С осторожностью, он приземлился на сиденье напротив Кроули, затем кивнул и принял корзинку. Все еще пребывая в молчаливом напряжении, он скользнул взглядом на по туловищу Кроули. За тысячи лет он никогда не видел, чтобы Кроули делал что-то подобное. Ни разу.

Он гадал, перестанет ли демон когда-нибудь находить способы его удивлять. Он взял Йоркширский пудинг из корзинки, предлагая ее обратно Кроули.

\- Тебе… удобно?

\- Настолько, насколько мне хотелось бы. Ты знаешь, как это происходит.

\- Полагаю, я все же иногда забываю, что ты змий.

Азирафаэль потянулся за тушеной капустой, оглядывая все остальное, частично оправдывая потупленный взор.

\- Прости меня.

\- Да, что ж. Я… не вижу смысла проводить такое в наше время.

Азирафаэль узнал этот тон – он был почти таким же приятным, каким демон мог ответить на «_Я прощаю тебя_». Он снова поднял глаза и увидел, как Кроули вглядывается в миску с картофелем.

\- Зачем ты приготовил так много?

\- Я следовал рецепту. Обычно это – семейная традиция.

\- Полагаю, нет смысла упоминать, что ты мог просто сотворить столько, сколько захочешь.

Азирафаэль узнал и этот тон тоже. Кроули всегда выражал голосом досаду, когда Азирафаэль демонстрировал свое пристрастие делать что-нибудь сложным путем. И все равно он всегда крутился рядом, наблюдая, как Азирафаэль делает это.

Азирафаэль позволил улыбке растянуть его губы.

\- Ни малейшего.

* * *

Они побеседовали. Потихоньку-помаленьку, изначальное недопонимание улетучилось полностью. Когда прошло достаточно времени, единственным напоминанием об инциденте осталось только то, что, относительно еды, ужин был не совсем полным. Если бы Кроули и было стыдно за то, что он сделал, то в любом случае, только за то, что он не дал Азирафаэлю самому попробовать гуся. Он _был _довольно вкусным.

Как и все остальное. Что было в новинку, на самом деле, потому что это не было чем-то изысканным, но все же было – и Кроули редко, если вообще когда-либо, использовал это слово – _восхитительным_. Картофель был маслянистым, пудинги были идеально кремовыми внутри, зеленые бобы все еще немного хрустели на зубах. Капуста была нормальной. Кроули не был близко знаком с такой едой, но ощущал на уровне интуиции, что лучшее, что можно сказать о тушеной капусте, это _нормальная_. По крайней мере, она могла быть намного хуже.

Он не принимал осознанного решения съесть все, кроме того, что было на тарелке у Азирафаэля, пока не осознал, что принимается за третий Йоркширский. Он наслаждался компанией, и едой, так самозабвенно, что не почувствовал особой необходимости остановиться. Хотя на этот раз Кроули предпочел проверить, прежде чем делать предположения.

\- Тебе нужно сказать мне, если у тебя свои планы на остатки, потому что я могу продолжать.

\- Остатки не были _непосредственно_ частью плана, - ответил Азирафаэль, таким деликатно игривым способом, характерным только для него.

Кроули к тому времени уже порвал пудинг на половинки, прежде чем запихнуть один кусок к себе в рот и захрустеть румяной корочкой, давая тающей начинке растечься по языку. Жевание не было такой уж напрасной тратой времени.

Прошло по меньшей мере несколько столетий, прежде чем он заинтересовался такого рода баловством. С одной стороны, он намного чаще содействовал такому греху, чем совершал его; смысл был в том, чтобы заставить людей предаваться своим основным потребностям, а не наслаждаться ими самому. С другой, вкусы Кроули, когда дело доходило до собственного чревоугодия, по большей части закрепились в области алкоголя. Хотя, это было однозначно приятно: через несколько минут после того, как он проглотил гуся, его физическое тело начало проявлять признаки удовлетворения. Из-за того, что кожа Кроули была способна растягиваться, намного сильнее, чем позволяла его нынешняя человеческая форма, ощущение никогда не становилось болезненным. Он просто продолжал чувствовать удовлетворение – наполненность, но приятную, даже когда его живот раздулся настолько, что угрожал порвать футболку. Азирафаэль и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Кроули оттянул ее край выше пупка и снова отрегулировал джинсы, оказав застежке молнии легкое содействие, необходимое ей, чтобы опуститься практически до самого низа.

Поглощение всего гуся целиком оставило что-то вроде отпечатка на поверхности его кожи. Со временем его остатки заполнили все складки и бугорки, и форма стала более округлой. К концу ужина, между грудной клеткой и бедрами Кроули был огромный, тяжелый шар, изгиб плоти, раздувшейся от края его футболки до расстегнутых джинсов.

\- Хорошо. Вот что я скажу, - объявил он, проглотив самый последний кусочек картофеля. - Это было намного лучше, чем твои фокусы.

Азирафаэль, казалось, наслаждался комплиментом.

\- Я так рад, что тебе понравилось.

\- Серьезно. Если бы ты творил человеческую магию так же, как это – это все еще было бы бессмысленно, но я бы жаловался на нее намного меньше.

Брови Азирафаэля поднялись, будто говоря _вызов принят_, хотя Кроули понимал, что если бы вызов действительно был принят, то ему больше никогда не придется терпеть его фокусы с монетками.

\- Как насчет десерта?

Кроули тяжело вздохнул. Он уже давно был готов улечься куда-нибудь и переваривать все неделю, но…

\- Ты ничего не говорил про десерт.

\- Павлова.

Глаза Азирафаэля практически блестели.

* * *

Кроули полностью отказался от куртки и жилета после перемещения в подсобку книжного магазина. Он скорее не шел туда, а переваливался, его живот был слишком тяжелым для бедер, чтобы он мог ими покачивать, как обычно. Азирафаэль предложил ему свою помощь в осуществлении маршрута, но Кроули отмахнулся от предложения. Азирафаэль и так был достаточно щедр тем, что отвел ему место в кладовке.

Кроули _не был_ способен остановить Азирафаэля от укладывания гнезда из подушек для его отдыха – он мог только стоять и утверждать, что все, что ему было нужно – это хороший стул, пока Азирафаэль настаивал на том, чтобы заботиться о нем.

Но подушки были невероятно комфортными. Кроули практически затих на середине фразы, как только устроился на них, впав в состояние транса – не совсем проснувшийся, но и не спящий, все его тело заливало чувство удовлетворения. Наполненности, тяжести, уюта и относительной безопасности.

Почти неделя ушла на то, чтобы Кроули вернулся в то, что стало его нормальной формой. Он почти не двигался и был полусонным большую часть времени, иногда пробуждаясь, чтобы успокоить свой занятой желудок, потирая ладонью кожу. В минуты, когда он был полностью проснувшимся, и в опасности заскучать среди всех этих _книг_, рядом всегда был Азирафаэль, с которым можно было поболтать. Беседа, начатая однажды в полдень, растянулась на многие дни.

Никто из них не вспоминал, что Кроули мог с легкостью ускорить свой процесс пищеварения, если бы захотел. Не было ни одной веской причины провести целую неделю лежа на одном месте – разве что хорошая компания.


End file.
